Taking Care of One's Child (Hero Stories)
"Taking Care of One's Child" is a mini-story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. The Story It was a rainy day in the Smurf Village, and in Smurfette's house, both Hero and Smurfette were busy cleaning up the house. Hero was sweeping the downstairs living room, while Smurfette was upstairs fixing up their bed along with Miracle's crib. Hero watched as his second daughter Miracle happily play with her building blocks, he smiled at her. As he sweeping around the dinner table, Miracle tried to get his attention by pulling on his pants leg, Hero seen her pulling on his leg. "He! he! What's up, little one?" he asked, as he picked her up and held her in his arms. Miracle pointed to her building blocks, Hero looked at them and noticed that she made them spell 'PAPA'. "Yes! I'm your Papa Smurf!" Hero said. "And your Papa Smurf loves you very much." before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Miracle giggled in delight and gave her Papa Smurf a kiss. "Just continue to play with your building blocks, little one, Papa Smurf is very busy!" Hero said, as he placed her back down next to her building blocks and continued to sweep the room. Miracle was just about to continue playing with her blocks when she spotted something flashy in a box on another table, her curiosity got the better of her as she crawled towards the table, climbed the seat, up onto the table and crawled towards the box which contained seven different colored stones. Hero spotted her reaching for the box, "MIRACLE!" he shouted, as he dropped the broom, ran over to the table and picked her up. Miracle tried to reach for the box, but Hero walked away from it. "No! That box is far too dangerous for you, Miracle!" Hero said. Miracle felt upset and started crying. "WAAAH!" Miracle cried. Smurfette came downstairs. "What's wrong with Miracle?" she asked. "She tried to smurf my Power Stones! And who knows what would smurf if she actually smurfed them!" Hero said. "Why did you smurf them there in the first place, Hero?" Smurfette asked, as she took hold of Miracle. "This smurf was sure that she wouldn't be able to smurf up there!" Hero said. "Well you better smurf them somewhere else!" Smurfette said. "You read this smurfs mind!" Hero said, as he closed the box and placed it at the top of one of the cupboards. Miracle watched as her Papa Smurf placed the box into the cupboard, knowing she won't be able to find out what was in it. She started crying again. "WAAAH!" Miracle cried. "It's okay, Miracle! Papa and Mama Smurf are here!" Smurfette said, with motherly love in her voice. Hero ran upstairs and brought down one of her rattles. "Look, Miracle!" Hero said, as he shook the rattle, getting her attention. Miracle started to smile and giggle with laughter. "Here you go, little one!" Hero said, as he gave Miracle the rattle. Miracle started to shake the rattle for a few moments before she stared to cry, yet again. "What's wrong?" Hero asked. "She's just hungry! I'll feed her!" Smurfette said. "Understood!" Hero said, as he turned round and had his back facing her. "What are you smurfing, Hero?" Smurfette asked. "You're going to feed Miracle with your smurfs and you need your privacy!" Hero said. "You're my husband, Hero! You're allowed to look!" Smurfette said. "Don't worry, my little one... Mama Smurf's going to feed you," she said, gently, as she sat down in a rocking chair, sat Miracle on her lap and allowed her to suckle on her. Hero sat down in the chair next to her and turned his head away slowly in embarrassment, "I know we're married, Smurfette! But... there are still a few things that embarrass me! This is one of them!" he said. "Don't be embarrassed!" Smurfette said. "It's smurfy the way you're smurfing her! Mother Nature told this smurf when Wonder was pregnant, that a relationship between Mother and Child is inseparable and the way your smurfing her is the best way to connect with our child, as the way your smurfing her will make her grow up to be a big and strong Smurfette." Hero said. "Although this smurf isn't a Smurfette, but... doesn't that hurt?" "It felt strange at first, but after a while I don't seem to mind having Miracle smurfing on me like this!" Smurfette said. Soon Miracle was finished and was burped. Hero turned his head away as Smurfette fixed herself up. "You can look now, Hero!" Smurfette said. Hero turned round and seen Miracle was close to falling asleep. Both Hero and Smurfette held each other's hand, as they looked down at her. "She's just perfect!" Smurfette said. "Indeed she is!" Hero said, as they both looked down at Miracle, who had now fallen asleep. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories